Asleep for the Danger
by nagini.and.ace
Summary: In order to break Gajeel, they targeted the one he cares for the most. It's a race to see who's spirit break first, his or Levy's. Some memories are better to remain forgotten than to overcome.


A chilling air passed by, picking up dust and trash along the way, rolling and twirling them around in endless circles. Darkness and silence covered up the town like a thick blanket, no one dared to remove it. Above from a cliff, 3 strangers began to peer down, eyes wondering to locate a figure. Finally, one of them found what they were looking for, the broad man with spiky hair.

One of the men laughed, "There he is. I can't believe he's worth 300 million, this might be one of the easiest jobs that we've taken."

"Don't get too cocky," the other man chided, his eyes not lingering on the man with the spiky hair, but instead watched over the blue haired female who's beside the man, "I don't want innocent people to get involved this time."

"No one is ever innocent," the woman with the dirty blonde hair murmured, flipping a page, "Everyone has done shameful stuff, what matters are whether or not their deeds have been discovered yet."

"She's innocent enough," the man jumped down, couldn't fight l'appel du vide inside of him. Landing softly on his feet, he went back at staring at the woman with blue hair, "I hope you're not breaking any one to get what we want."

"By anyone, I hope you don't mean that blue haired woman," the first man mumbled, jumping directly onto the man's back, wrapping his legs around the waist and arms around the neck, "I can't say for sure, I have to see what she means to him. If she's everything, then the other choice is to get blood on your hands."

The man was silent. The only thing he did was holding onto the other man's leg, making sure he doesn't fall off. A thud sounded behind them, they didn't have to glance back to know a bag full of books was placed behind. Quiet footsteps approached them.

"She's everything," she replied, not even lifting her head from her book, "Either you break them both or you'll wash your hand with blood. You have to choose one."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the man tightened his grip, not noticing how the other uses cafuné on him, trying to get him to relax, "That's what I'm always afraid of."

* * *

In the morning, the guild was a rowdy as ever, everyone was in their own little world. Levy sighed before closing her book. Noises were around her, yet she didn't pay any attention to them. Her eyes began to drop, she's so tired.

"Levy! Levy!" A voice called from a distance, the dark figure give her a soft yet firm shake, "Levy, wake up! Don't sleep at the bar."

Levy peeked open her eyes; a worried Mirajane was in front of her. She cracked a smile, "Sorry, I'm not getting enough sleep lately," She rubbed her eyes, yawning; "I'm fine."

"Get some sleep," Mirajane patted her back, smiled and waved as some guild members exited out the door, "Bad dreams?"

"Something like that," Levy carefully placed her book inside her satchel, deliberately not making eye contact, "I'll be fine"

"Get some sleep," Mirajane repeated again, picked up Levy's empty cup, "You'll have more energy tomorrow."

"Thanks," Levy placed her money on the table, leaving a sizable tip, "bye."

As Levy pushed through the guild's door, she squinted her eyes against the sun; it's so bright contrast to her dreams. She shook her head when her thoughts wondered to her wicked memory; it always appeared once ever so often. The man that she feared back then was nothing but a memory, as bloodcurdling, life scarring, and destructive is was, it's nothing more. She masked her face with an empty smile and continued on.

Levy didn't get too far when a voice called her name. She turned, smiled, and waved, the voice came from Lucy.

"Levy," Lucy called from afar, waving her hand, "Levy!"

Levy waved back, she spotted Happy and Nastu from behind, trying to keep up with Lucy, "Hey Lucy."

Lucy caught up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. Unaware of her body shape, Levy was suffocated by Lucy's breast. She gave out a squeak and tapped her shoulders to get her to let go.

"Sorry Levy," Lucy apologized, scratching her blonde hair, "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Its fine," Levy assured, caught her breath and smiled at her friend, "How's the mission?"

"It's great!" Lucy babbled, "It was an easy one too. The people were very nice, didn't ask too much of us and didn't complained when Nastu accidentally destroy their prized tree."

As if on cue, Nastu appeared next to them, pouting, "It's not my fault that the tree was in the way. And it was an old tree anyways, so it's not like it's going to live for long."

"That's not the point," Lucy snapped, shaking her head, "We're lucky that we didn't get charged for their tree. All of our payment will be gone!"

"Whatever," Nastu shrugged, giving Lucy a quick hug, "The thing is that they didn't. I'm off to get a drink, you coming?"

Lucy mumbled something while covering her head with her hair. Levy, taking the cue, answered for her, "She'll meet you later, don't worry."

"Ok," Nastu gave them a weird look, especially to Lucy. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yea, she'll be fine," Levy chided, assuring him. She grabbed Happy and pushed them away, "Now go!"

Nastu still had a confused look but didn't say anything. He and Happy began to bicker and walked toward the guild, his scarf swaying behind him.

Once they were out of ear shot, Levy turned to Lucy, "You still didn't tell him?"

"It's not like he gets the hint," Lucy grumbled, slumped her shoulders, "I don't think he'll understand what I'm trying to tell him. He draws the conclusion that I'm sick, that's why I picked such an easy mission. I just want to spend time with him, without any danger, but all he wants to do is fight."

Levy tapped her finger with her chin thoughtfully, sat down on a wooden bench, Lucy joined her, "Nastu is really dense. Maybe you should tell him, you have nothing to lose."

Lucy snorted, "Yea, nothing beside my pride and dignity."

"Well, it's not like you have them in the first place," Levy teased, laughed when she saw Lucy's face, "Just kidding. Just tell him, he'll return the feeling."

"Easy for you to say," Lucy retorted, "At least your dragon slayer has made his feeling for you obvious. Even though they are both dense, how they can be so dense and still survive until today."

"The answer still baffles me," Levy chucked, "And he's not my dragon slayer, he's not mine at all."

"I don't believe you," Lucy kicked a pebbled, "I saw you two walking together last night. You guys look like the perfect match."

Levy blushed; she didn't realize that people saw them, "It was nothing. He didn't want me to walk home that late last night; we were walking in the same direction."

"Sounds like he just want to walk you home," Lucy voiced, "He really care about you."

"That's not true," Levy explained, "He was just passing by. In truth he's just this big guy who's dense, apathetic, unemotional, rude-"

"You guys talking about Gajeel?" A voice came from behind, shocking the two girls. Levy let out a squeak and Lucy almost fell out of the bench. It was Pantherlily. "If not, that's a shame. Those were the exact words describing him. You're forgetting loud and short-tempered."

"Also emotionally vulnerable," Levy laughed, remembering how Gajeel was so focused on to find himself a cat that he almost starved himself in an alley.

"I guess you squeeze that in," Lily gave her a smile. "Talking about his bad qualities behind your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Levy mumbled, both Lucy and Pantherlily traded a look that says ' _I don't believe her_ '.

"He's definitely your boyfriend," Lucy said, Lily nodded in agreement, "You guys even act like a married couple."

"Who acts like a married couple?" A rough voice came from behind, Levy and Lucy both jumped, "Who are you guys talking about?"

"You need to stop sneaking up on people," Lucy snapped, Gajeel raised one of his eye brows, "Giving people heart attacks."

Gajeel snorted, his eyes focused on Lily, "Why did you left me Cat? I've been looking all over for you!"

"If you walk a bit faster then you'll see me," Lily mocked, smiling how Gajeel gets so worked up on his little comments.

"Are you saying I'm slow?" Gajeel lifted his arm, prepared for a fight; Lily only shook his head, arms up in fake defeat. Gajeel scoffed at the lack of energy his cat put in. He turned his gaze to Levy, who's silently laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

Levy smiled and opened her mouth to replied, yet all came out was a long, ear piercing scream.

* * *

 **Hey, so this is my new story. It's completely different than my other ones, it's going to be longer, darker, and have a lot OCs. To make this clear, the OCs had already been set, I created them for this story and I'm not going to change them. Also I apologize for the grammar and spelling error, my sister didn't have time to check them this time. All the error that has been found is all on me, please tell me if they bother you. This is going to be a multi-chapter story, and there's not going to be frequent update so please be patient with me. And all the character in this story, expect for the OCs, is not own by me. Enjoy and please review.**


End file.
